


Living In The Limelight

by Username1347



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Chris Mclain has a daughter, Cross-Posted on Quotev, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, So I'm here, Tags May Change, but i got no attention, cause that's original, except I'm not, his name is spelt Mclain, i don't care want canon says, pretty much every character in total drama island, tags will change, this is very bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username1347/pseuds/Username1347
Summary: Sabrina Dupont and Finn Collins, step-siblings and best friends, are pretty shocked when they both get chosen for this new reality show, Total Drama Island. They figure they'll go on, meet some people they'll never see again and get voted off early in the game.But there wouldn't be much of a story if that happened, would there?
Relationships: Chris McLean/Original Female Character(s), Cody Anderson/Noah, Duncan/Original Character(s), Heather/Original Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. The Auditions

The video starts with a teen boy sitting in his bedroom, on his bed. He smiles and waves at the camera, looking a little nervous, but determined and excited.

"Hello! My name is Finn Collins, and I would like to audition for Total Drama Island! I think you should pick me because I'm friendly, kind, helpful, and obviously really modest. I'll do every challenge thrown my way because I love doing new things, even if they're dangerous"

He pauses and seems to think for a second before speaking again.

"Right! So! A little about me! I'm the middle child of the family. I have an older brother and an older sister, as well as a step-sister who is a few months younger than me, and then a younger half-brother. I started an LGBTQ+ club in my school that I run and we became the most joined club in the history of the school. We also got in trouble for painting homophobic students' lockers like a rainbow and I was suspended since I was the "ring-leader". My step-mother said she was proud of me though. My hobbies are signing, drama, modern art and accidentally setting things on fire"

The camera cuts to a part of the kitchen floor that had burn marks on it, Finn's voice saying "Sorry Mum!" before cutting back to him on his bed.

"Before this gets too long, I just want to say that if I get on the show I promise it won't be boring. I may seem a little shy and meek in person but I can be chaotic. Just ask Mum, she'll tell you all about the time I started a revolt against homework when I was seven. Okay, hope you pick me, bye!"

He gets up to turn the camera off, but before he does you can faintly hear his voice say something.

"Hey Sabrina, you should audition too!"

* * *

The video is black for a second before it shows a teen girl sitting on a rooftop balcony. She was sat cross-legged on a chair with her hands wrapped around a mug. 

"Hello. My brother Finn told me about this new show and that we should audition for it together, so I am"

She took a deep breath and sip from her mug. 

"My name is Sabrina Dupont. I live with my Maman and four siblings. My hobbies include art, baking, photography, stargazing and studying whichever subjects I'm most interested in at the time. Currently it's cryptids and psychology" 

"I wanted to be an astronaut. When I was a child I fell in love with the stars and space but I don't like Maths so that won't be happening. I might be a photographer instead, since I love taking pictures. Or a mortician. I find the dead fascinating. My teachers think it's weird but it's just interesting how someone can be alive one second and dead the next........"

She trails off and looks away. The video fast forwards for a minute while she's just looking at the sky with a blank expression, before it stops and she starts talking again.

"That's it, I suppose. Please pick me. Or don't. I don't mind that much"

Her head turns so she's looking behind the camera. For a minute there's silence, she looks scared, tired and a little annoyed. Then she gets up, picks up the camera and steps back into her room before turning it off.

* * *

Chris stares at the screen for fifteen minutes after it's blank. He feels an ache in his chest after watching the video. He picks up the stamp of approval and heavily stamps her file that he hadn't even read yet, but would read in detail later on. Then he stamps Finn Collins' file too, and puts them in the pile of soon to be contestants before beginning to watch another tape.

It will be an interesting show, that much was guaranteed.


	2. Not So Happy Campers (Part One)

There's a serene view of a dock, a forest, cliff and mountains in the background. You can hear the sounds of the lake, birds chirping in the distance. It's calm and peace.

Then Chris' head pops into frame.

"Yo!"

It is no longer peaceful.

"We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka Ontario! I'm your host, Chirs McClain, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television right now!"

Dramatic music plays as Chris walks down the docks.

"Here's the deal; 24 campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp" he gestures to the sign that reads 'WAWANAKWA' "They'll compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers"

He switches to a different camera angle as his smile grows wider. 

"Every three days one team will either win a reward or watch one of their team members walk down the dock of shame, take a ride on the loser boat," Chris laughs as a picture of a very old and broken looking boat drops down then back up "and leave Total Drama Island for good!"

The scene changes to a wooded area with twelve stumps of wood, a campfire, a metal barrel turned into a fire pit, and giant sign with nothing on it. Chris' head pops back into frame as he continues talking.

"Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremonies where each week all but one camper will receive a marshmallow" he picks up a stick with a marshmallow on it and eats it before tossing the stick into the forest behind him.

"In the end only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame _and_ a small fortune" he holds up a treasure chest full of sparkly gold coins and jewels "which let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week"

The dramatic music gets more intense, the camera zooming in on the host's face.

"To survive, they'll have to battle; black flies-" "

_A swarm of flies is shown_

"-grizzly bears-"

_A bear appears to swipe them all aware, growling loudly_

"-disgusting camp food-"

_The camera shows a giant maggot in a bowl of smaller maggots, the big one smirking somehow and saying "Hey now"_

"-and-"

The camera cuts back to Chris

"-each other"

Cameras all over the place are shown, one in a bird nest and one on a totem pole.

"Every movement will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp"

Back to Chris.

"Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, right now on-"

The camera zooms out

"Total"

It zooms out further 

"Drama"

Even further

"Island!"

Cut to the intro song.

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island!"

Chris smiles at the camera

"Alright! It's time to meet our first eleven campers. We told them they'd all be staying at this five star resort, so if they seem a little T.O.ed, that's probably why"

A boat appears and drops off a short girl with glasses and braces, grinning widely and holding a flowery suitcase that you'd probably find in the back of your grandmother's wardrobe.

"Beth! What's up?"

Beth runs full force towards Chris and hugs him tightly, causing him to lean away and frown.

"It's so incredulous to meet you!" she lets go off him and points "Wow, you're much shorter in real life"

"Uhhh" Chris gives her a look as she waves at the camera "Thaaannks"

Next to arrive is a tall, muscular guy holding two duffel bags. He walks over to the host with a smile that looks like it's always on his face.

"DJ!"

"Yo, Chris McClain! How's it going?" They high-five and DJ looks around at the camp "Hey you sure you got the right place here? Where's the hot-tub at?"

"Yo dawg, this is it! Camp Wawanakwa!"

Chris looks incredibly happy as DJ walks away holding his bag, huffing as he does and muttering under his breath.

"Looked at lot different on the application form"

A girl with black hair and teal streaks steps off the boat, dragging two large suitcases with her.

"Hey Gwen"

She walks over with a frown.

"You mean we're staying _here_ _?_ "

"No, _you're_ staying here. My crib is an Airstream with A.C. that-a-way" Chris points into the distance behind him as Gwen storms up with an angry look.

"I did not sign up for this"

Chris pulls out a huge pile of papers.

"Actually, you did"

Gwen grabs them out of his hands and rips them apart, throwing them into the water with a smirk as Chris watches with a frown that then turns into a smirk of his own.

"The great thing about lawyers is" he pulls out another stack of papers "They make lots of copies"

"I am not staying here" Gwen picks her up bags.

"Cool. I hope you can swim though. Cause your ride just left" the boat she arrived on sails off, giving them a honk. 

"Jerk"  
  


The boat comes back a few minutes later with a blond guy dancing on top to loud music. He flips onto the handrail and then onto the dock, his suitcase being thrown out next to him and he gives the driver a thumbs up in thanks before the boat speeds off again.

"Chris McClain! Sup man! It's an honour to meet you man!" he fist bumps the host who gives him finger guns.

"The Geoffster! Welcome to the island man!"

"Thanks man"

Gwen looks to DJ.

"If they say man one more time, I'm gonna puke"

Geoff high-fives Chris then walks away as the boat comes back with the next contestant.

"Everybody, this is Lindsay"

He gestures to the girl who just stepped of the boat, the camera panning up to show her cowboy boots, long legs, then skirt and top, then finally her face, her long blonde hair sporting a blue bandanna, her face sporting an innocent smile.

"Hiiiiiii!" she says in a sweet sing-song voice, walking over to Chris "Okay, you look so familiar"

"I'm Chris McClain" he smiles.

Lindsay looks confused and Chris frowns.

"The host? Of the show?"

A look of realisation crosses her face.

"Ooooohhhh, that's where I know you from!"

"Uhh, yeah"

  
The boat pulls up again and stepping off it is a beautiful but intimating looking girl with long black hair and sunglasses who looks at the other competitors, Beth and DJ looking back scared, while Gwen looks unfazed and Lindsay looks confused. She takes off her sunglasses and looks around the place with an angry look before walking past a smiling Chris with a glare.

"Heather...."

Beth runs up to her with a huge smile and a wave.

"Hiiii! Looks like we're you're new friends for the next eight weeks" she spits every other word while Heather leans back from her in complete disgust.

Chris grins at them until everyone's action are interrupted by loud music playing as the boat brings the next person, an angry looking guy with a green mullet and spiked choker. He throws his bag off the boat then jumps down after it, sneering at everyone there.

"Duncan! Dude!"

"I don't like surprises" Duncan holds his fist up.

"Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that, man" Chris grins, entirely unfazed by Duncan's subtle threat "He also told me to give him a holler anytime and have you returned to juvie" 

Duncan sniffs then shrugs, smiling for a brief second.

"Okay then" he says and walks over to the others.

"Meet you by the campfire gorgeous" he says to Heather as he passes.

"Drop dead you ass" she says, then storms past the others, including a waving Beth "I'm calling my parents, you cannot make me stay here"

Chris just pulls out the stack of papers with a grin as the boat honks, signalling it's return. 

A guy with brown hair decked out in an entirely red tracksuit set water-skis behind the boat, a smile on his face despite his somewhat pained looking expression.

"Ladies and gentleman, Tyler!"

Tyler waves, the skis then flying out from under him. In the shock he lets go of the handle tying him to the boat and goes rolling quickly across the water before slamming into the dock and soaring through the air before crashing into everyone's luggage. 

Everyone winces and watches as a bag shoots into the air then into the water, splashing Heather from head to toe.

"Ugh! My shoes!" she gasps.

"Wicked wipe-out man!" Chris yells to the pile of luggage Tyler was beneath.

Tyler's fist punches out of the luggage and gives a thumbs up, Geoff and DJ giving one back, smiling at each other while Gwen rolls her eyes. Chris snickers as a soaking Heather walks up to a still waving Beth, ignoring the sound of the boat arriving until a long, deep sigh came from next to him. He looks over to see a ginger haired guy with glasses and a keyboard.

"Welcome to camp, Harold" 

Chris frowns when he gets no response, Harold looking around at everything.

"What's he looking at?" Beth whispers.

"So do you mean this show is at a yucky summer camp and not on some big stage or something?" Harold asks.

"You got it"

"Yes!" Harold smiles and walks off to where the others are "That is so much more favourable to my skills"

Chris cringes, and Geoff grins at Harold as another person arrives.

"Contestant number nine" Chris smiles at the camera and gestures to the boy beside him "Is Trent!"

"Hey, good to meet you man" Trent smiles "Saw you on that figure skating show, nice work"

They fist bump.

"Hey thanks man. I knew I rocked that show!"

"I saw that!" Beth says "One of the guys dropped his partner on her head! Though they got immunity that week"

"Luckyyy" Harold speaks "I hope I get dropped on my head"

"Me too!" says Lindsay 

Trent looks around the camp with a frown.

"So this is it?" he looks at the other contestants, Heather glaring while wringing out her hair, the others staring at him with no expression, even as Harold stuck his finger up his nose "Alrighty then....."

He walks over to the others and stands between Gwen and Harold, giving Gwen a flirty smile. She looks away with a scowl until Trent looks forward, and she gives him a small smile he doesn't see.   
  


The boat comes back, this time with a blonde girl wearing a blue hoodie and shorts stood on top holding a surfboard. She hops off with a smile and walks to Chris.

"Hey, what's up?" she leans against her board.

"Alright" Chris says "Our surfer chick, Bridgette is here"

Duncan scoffs.

"Nice board. This ain't Malibu honey"

"I thought we were going to be on a beach" she replies. 

The camera shows a beach covered in garbage and spilt oil, a seagull staring at the camera in sadness, a desperate plea for help in his eyes.

"We are!" Chris says cheerily as a wave comes and brings the seagull out into the water.

"Great" Bridgette sighs.

"Alright! That makes-!" Bridgette bends down to pick up her bag before walking away, accidentally hitting Chris in the head with her surfboard "Ow! Damn it! That hurts!"

"Hey guys" Bridgette says to Duncan, Geoff, Harold and Trent as she arrives in front of them.

"Heeeyy, I'm Geoff"

"What's up?" she turns around to speak to him, swinging her board as she does, the other three barely having time to duck.

"Damn! Watch the board man!" Harold says

"Hi!" Beth waves to Bridgette "I'm Beth!"

"Hey" she turns again, the board swinging and once again nearly hitting Harold, Duncan and Trent.

"Okay" Heather says, still wringing out her hair "We've all met surfer girl, can we get on with the show please?"

"Someone missed their double cappuccino macchiato this morning" Duncan teases.

"Get fucked"  
  
The boat arrives again, this time dropping off a short guy with dark brown hair and an unimpressed expression.

"Our next camper" Chris grunts in pain "Is Noah!"

"You got my memo about my life threatening allergies?" he walks straight past Chris.

"I'm sure someone did!"

"Good. Is this where we're staying?"

"No" Duncan crack his knuckles "It's your mother's house. And we're throwing a party"

"Cute. Nice piercings original. Did you do them yourself?" Noah says.

"Yeah! You want one?" Duncan grabs Noah's lip and pulls out a pin.

"Ugh, no thanks. Can I have my lips back please?" Duncan lets go "Thanks"

Noah walks away, rolling his eyes.

"Great" he mutters "Another guy who thinks he's hot shit and the world's best criminal because he set the school's bin on fire. I really wanted a new one"

Heather snorts beside him.

"Don't we all? They're in short supply"

Noah smirks.  
  
Once again the boat returns, this time a girl with long black hair tied into a ponytail and big hoop earrings standing on top.

"What's up y'all, Leshawna's in the house!" she waves at them all.

Harold gasps, his eyes widening.

"Yo baby, hey how you doin'? How's it going?" high-fiving Chris, she walks to the others "Feel free to quit now and save yourselves the trouble, cause I came to win"

"Oh what's up my brother" she high-fives DJ "Give me some suga baby!"

DJ's smile turns into a frown when Harold appears, looking down at Leshawna.

"I've never seen a girl like you in real life before" he says

Leshawna turns to him with a raised eyebrow and a smile that was ready to be dropped.

"Excuse me?"

"You're real big! And loud"

"What did you say to me!? Oh no you didn't! You have not seen anything yet!" she stalks towards him, getting into a fighting position and Harold does the same "I'll show you big baby!"

DJ and Bridgette rush forward to hold Leshawna back as the two of them try and fight each other until Chris intervenes.

"Alright campers, settle down!"

Everyone tries to be casual, giving Harold a look, Leshawna moving to stand next to DJ as she tugs her shirt down, then glares at the nerd who gives her a nervous grin.   
  
Next, the boat drops off two girls dressed identically with pigtails and matching bags. Chris goes over to greet them.

"Ladies. Katie, Sadie. Welcome to your new home for eight weeks!" he gestures to the camp, all the buildings covered in gross, unidentifiable stains, flies buzzing around.

"Oh my god, Sadie look! It's a summer camp!"

"Okay! I _always_ wanted to go to summer camp! Eeeee!"

The two of them pick up their bags and race over to the other side of the docks, Chris cringing at their high-pitched squeals. The boat quickly speeds by, leaving a boy with a green jumper and a blue beanie.

"Ezekiel! What's up man!" Chris smiles and holds his hand out for a high-five, but Ezekiel just pointed up into the air.

"I think I see a bird" he says, and Trent laughs.

"Okay" Chris puts his hand on Ezekiel's shoulder "Look dude, I know you don't get out much, been home-schooled your whole life, raised by freaky prairie people, just don't say much and try not to get kicked off too early, okay?"

Chris gently pushes Ezekiel towards the others.

"Yes sir" 

"That's just.... wow" Gwen says.  
  
The next person the boat brings is a brown haired boy wearing a t-shirt over a button down shirt and baggy trousers, fashion clearly the furthest thing from the guy's mind.

"Cody! The Codester! The Codemiester!" he and Chris high-five. 

"Duuude, psyched to be here man" Cody tries to suavely walk over to where the other's stand, heading to Bridgette, Leshawna and Lindsay in particular "I see the ladies have already arrived, alright!"

He turns back to say something to Leshawna, but she puts her finger up to his mouth with an amused smile.

"Save it, short stuff" 

Noah lets out a mix between a exasperated snort and laugh, rolling his eyes. Heather glances at him with a smirk before looking forward as the next person arrives.

The world seemed to freeze for a moment as the newest member stomped down from the boat, an intimidating look on her face, her black hair pulled into a tight pony-tail, wearing blue sports gear.

"Eva! Nice" Chris says as she walks past "Glad you could make it"

Cody holds his hand up for a high-five, but Eva ignores him and drops her bag on his foot.

"Ow! What's in there? Dumbbells?" 

"Yes."

Duncan looks at DJ.

"She's all yours man"

DJ doesn't look too happy about that.  
  
Chris is looking back at all of them, a happy look on his face when a loud voice yells out from behind him.

"Wahooo! Chris! What's happening!?" the large blonde boy laughs "This is awesome! Wooo-hooo!"

"Owen! Welcome!" Chris matches the blonde's tone.

Owen picks up Chris and crushes him into a tight hug.

"Awesome to be here man! Yeah! Man, this is just so..." he looks away to try and find a word to describe everything.

"Awesome?" Gwen suggests with a smirk.

"Yes! Awesome! Wooooo!" he looks at Gwen "Are you gonna be on my team?"

"Oohh, I sure hope so" Gwen twirls her finger in a 'they're craaazzyy' motion. 

"Woooooooooooooooo!"

"You about finished?" Chris looks at Owen, annoyed.

Owen puts the host down "Sorry dude, I'm just so psyched!" 

"Cool. And here comes Courtney!" he points at the boat coming back, a smartly dressed girl waving from it. Chris helps her down when it arrives.

"Thank you" she says before following Owen further down the dock "Hi! You must be the other contestants. It's really nice to meet you all!"

"How's it going! I'm Owen!" Owen enthusiastically shakes her hand.

"Nice to meet you O-ohhhhhh wooow" Courtney looks back to see a guy arriving with tanned skin and deep blue eyes, the wind blowing through his dark brown hair. All the other girls and Noah and Owen, look on with awe and appreciation. The guy gives a seductive smile to the camera, Eva, Sadie and Katie gasping, Sadie even fainting from his looks.

"This is Justin!" Chris introduces when he reaches the dock "Welcome to Total Drama Island!" They fist-bump.

"Thanks Chris, this is great" Justin says.

"Just so you know, we picked you based entirely on your looks!" Chris informs him.

"I can deal with that" Justin shrugs and grins, going over to the rest of the contestants, Owen running up to meet him.

"I like your pants!" the blonde says.

"Thanks man"

"Cause they look like they're all worn out" he laughs and stares at Justin's legs "Did you buy them like that?"

"Uuhh, no, just had them for a while" Justin says, walking past the row of people not bothering to hide they're checking him out.

"Oh. Cool!" Owen gives him a thumbs up then turns around, hitting himself on the head and saying "Stupid!"  
  
"Hey everyone! Izzy!" 

A ginger haired girl wearing green waves from her place on top of the boat. 

"Hi Chris! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi" she runs off the boat but trips and falls, smacking her upper body onto the deck and splashing into the water. 

"Oooh, that was _bad!"_ Tyler laughs.

Courtney rushes over to pull Izzy out of the water "Guys! She could be seriously hurt!"

When she gets Izzy up onto the dock, the ginger girl shakes herself like a dog, spraying Courtney with a bunch of water.

"That felt sooo..." she wobbles but then jumps up "Good! Except for hitting my chin! Is this summer camp!? That is so cool! Do you have paper mache here!? Are we having lunch soon!?"

"That, is a good call!" Owen points at her.

Chris shakes his head with smile "First, we need to meet the last two contestants! And here they are now!"

For the final time, the boat comes back with two more people. A tall boy with tanned skin, dark brown hair with light brown streaks, brown eyes, a pink jumper, blue jeans and red shoes. Next to him is a short girl with very pale skin, freckles, black hair and light blue eyes, wearing a dark blue skirt and a light pink shirt with blue on the top, bottom and sleeves, the word 'Angel' written in the middle.

"Everybody meet step-siblings Finn and Sabrina!"

Finn hops down from the boat with a huge smile while Chris goes over to help Sabrina off the boat, gaining a smile from the girl in return.

"Hi Chris!" Finn says "It's so great to meet you! And to be here! I'm really excited!"

"I'm glad you are, Finn!"

"It's a nice place. I like the trees" Sabrina's voice is soft, sweet and quiet, a slight French accent poking through "An island so far from civilisation will be good for stargazing"

Chris smiles at her.

"No way! Finn!? You're here too?"

Finn freezes, then turns to look at who had spoken. Duncan grins at him, then walks over, clapping him on the shoulder, ignoring the glare he was receiving from Sabrina. 

"Duncan!" Finn's smile turns tense "Never thought I'd see you again"

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Gwen asks.

"Yep!" Duncan slings his arm around Finn's shoulders "We dated before I went to juvie"

"Meeting your ex on an island while being filmed for a reality show? Ouch. Not what you want" Noah says.

"Well it's not called Total Drama Island for nothing" Heather responds. 

"Alright!" Chris says, trying to get attention back on him "We need a group photo for the promos. Everyone on the end of the dock!"  
  
Everyone moves to the end of the dock, posing in different ways beside each other while Chris jumps onto the boat with the camera. Finn stands between Geoff and Heather, Sabrina kneeling in front of Trent and Noah. 

"Okay! One, two, three!" he clicks the camera but it doesn't work and everyone's smiles drop. 

"Okay, forgot the lens cap!" he removes it "Okaayy, hold that pose! One, tw- oh! Oh wait, card's full! Hang on"

"Come on man, my face is starting to freeze" Leshawna complains.

"Got it! Okay! Everyone say 'Wawanakwa'!"

"Wawanakwa!" everyone yells, as suddenly the dock underneath them starts to creek, then breaks in half sending them all into the lake below while they scream.

"Okay guys" Chris calls to them after taking several pictures of them all flailing in the water "Dry off and meet at the campfire pit in ten!"  
  


Finn helps Heather out of the water and hands her a towel. She snatches it off him and gives him a tiny nod before walking over to her bags, complaining about everyone and everything. Rolling his eyes, Finn goes to find Sabrina only to see her being helped out by Noah, who then helps Cody up as well. The three make their way over to the bags and grab them, pulling out towels. Sabrina catches Finn's eye and smiles, grabs his bag and follows the two boys to the campsite. Finn follows, falling into step beside Geoff and DJ.

"So, what do you guys think of the place so far?"

"It's so not what was advertised!" Geoff says "I thought it'd be this super cool 5-star resort! Not this crappy summer camp with no hot-tubs!" 

"Yeah! They completely lied to us in the brochure!" DJ agrees.

"Well, yeah, the pictures are different. And it's not what was described, but didn't you read the fine print?"

"The what now?" Geoff asks.

"The fine print?" Finn says "It said 'Actual experience may differ as the resort we are describing is from France'. You didn't read it? Mum made us read the every word on the brochure and the contract before we signed it"

"Huh"

"Yeah, that probably would have been a good idea"

"You mean you didn't read any of them?"

"Nope"

"Not really"

"You're in for huge surprise"

They get to the campfire pit and Finn spots Sabrina sitting on the ground in front of Heather and Gwen, so he makes his way over to stand between them, smiling at them both. Heather scoffs and looks away but Gwen smiles back just as Chris appears in front of them all.

"This is Camp Wawanakwa. Your home for the next eight weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition and maybe even your friends! Ya dig?" 

Sabrina looks back at Cody and Noah, who smile at her. She catches Izzy's eye as well who grins at her, and she smiles back. Finn looks at DJ and Geoff, smiling and blushing slightly. 

"The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest, without getting voted off, will win one hundred thousand dollars!"

"Excuse me" Duncan says "What will the sleeping arrangements be? Because I'd like to request a bunk under her" he points at Heather.

Finn gives him a hurt look, while Sabrina glares at him. Heather looks shocked, disgusted and a little worried.

"They're not co-ed are they?" she asks.

"Noooo" Chris answers "Girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other"

"What if you're neither or both?" Sabrina asks.

"I-" Chris thinks for a second and looks at them all "Are any of you anything other than a boy or a girl or both?"

Everyone shakes their heads except Sabrina.

"Sometimes I feel like not a girl"

"Would you rather not sleep in the girl's side of the cabin?"

"No, I'm alright with that"

"Okay then!"

"Excuse me, Kyle?" Lindsay raises her hand "Can I have a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest?"

"Okay, that's debatable, but that's not really how it works here. And, it's _Chris"_

Katie speaks up, taking Sadie's hand.

"I have to live with Sadie or I'll die"

"And I'll break out in hives. It's true"

"This can not be happening" Gwen sighs.

"Awwww" Finn puts an arm around her "It'll be like a sleepover! We can tell scary stories and talk about what boys we like while painting our nails!"

Gwen laughs and playfully pushes him. As the two of them mess around they don't notice Sabrina picking up and rock and throwing it at Duncan who has a deer in a headlock and is roughly rubbing it's head with his fist. The rock hits him square in the head and he yelps, looking around to see who did it while the deer runs of, but at that point Sabrina is already back facing Chris, who begins speaking again.

"Here's the deal! We're gonna spilt you into two teams. If I call your name out, go stand over there" he points to the left "Gwen. Trent. Heather. Cody. Lindsay. Beth. Katie. Owen. Leshawna. Justin. Noah. Annnd Sabrina! From this moment on, you are offically known as;" he throws a banner at them all, Owen catching it as it unfurls "The Screaming Gophers!"

"Yeah!" Owen laughs "I'm a gopher! Wooooo!"

"Wait!" Katie looks upset "What about Sadie?"

"The rest of you over here! Geoff. Bridgette. DJ. Tyler. Sadie. Izzy. Courtney. Ezekiel! Duncan. Eva. Harold! Annnd Finn! Move move move move!" Most of them head over to the right of Chris.

"But Katie's a gopher! I have to be a gopher!" Sadie yells.

"Sadie, is it?" Courtney puts an arm around her "Come on, it'll be okay!"

"This so unfair! I miss you Katie!" Sadie yells as Courtney leads her away.

"I miss you too!" Katie yells back, tears in her eyes.

Chris tosses the team a red banner that Harold catches.

"You guys will offically be known as; The Killer Bass!"

"Awesome" says Harold "It's like, amazing"

"Alright campers, you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition."

* * *

_The camera cuts to Chris in an outhouse buzzing with flies._

" _You will also be able to share your inner most thoughts on tape with video diaries any time you want! Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking" he winks at the camera "Or! Just get something off your chest"_

* * *

_Camera cuts to Gwen._

_"Ummm, okay. So far this stinks"_

* * *

_Lindsay stares at the toilet, back to the camera._

_"I don't get it, where's the camera guy?"_

* * *

_A duck is putting on lipstick. He gets shocked when he realises he's on camera._

* * *

_Owen gives the camera a serious look._

_"Hey everyone, check this out, I have something very important to say"_

_He farts then laughs._

* * *

_Finn grins, clapping his hands together._

_"This is great! I've already met so many cute people! I mean hot! I mean fit! I mean-"_

* * *

_Sabrina stares at the camera, only blinking every so often._

* * *

_"-cool! Cool is the word I'm looking for! I've already met some really cute people"_

* * *

_She holds something up_

_"I found a rock shaped like a heart"_

* * *

_"I MEAN COOL!"_

* * *

"Alright! Any questions? Cool. Let's find your cabins" Chris says then leads them over to the two cabins sitting across from each other.

"Gophers, you're in the east cabin! Bass, you're in the west!"

Everyone goes to their respective cabins. Finn quickly claims the top bunk of a bed, grinning until Duncan drops his bag on the bed underneath his. The punk winks at him, then turns and leaves, going to explore the campsite. Finn sighs and routes through his bag, pulling out some pictures to stick above his bed. He finds one he'd ripped in half the day Duncan had been arrested. It had been one of the two of them, happy with their arms around each other. He kept the half with with himself, seeing as he had looked good that day, and gave Duncan the half with him on it. After some deliberation he puts it up with the others, even though he knows his ex will see it.

"Sooooo" Finn jumps as Geoff speaks up from behind him "You and Duncan? You were a thing?"

"Man, that's gotta tough for you both to see each like this" DJ says as he unpacks.

'Great' Finn thinks 'Two of the hottest guys on the island and they already know my unsavory past'

"Yeah" he says "It's, uh, complicated. Duncan and I dated for like six months when we were 15, he was my first real relationship. But it's over now and I'm more than ready to move on!"

Slight lie. Seeing Duncan brought back a lot of memories, good and bad. He didn't know how he'd deal with being on the same team together. If they were on opposite teams he could focus on defeating him. Although maybe with the help of his incredibly tall, incredibly muscular and incredibly attractive new friends, he could get over his ex really easily!

He doubts it.  
  


Heather opens the door to the gopher's girl's room and scowls at what she sees. Two bunk beds on each side of the room, a tattered rug in the middle and torn curtains over the window.

"Bunk beds? Isn't this a little... summer camp?" 

"That's the idea, genius" Gwen bumps her with her suitcase as she walks by.

"Ugh, shut it weird goth girl"

"You're so smart. I feel that" Cody says to Gwen, who drops her suitcase and turns to him.

"Shouldn't you be on the boys side?" she asks.

"Cody is helping me with my bags" Sabrina says, taking the small one off Cody and throwing it up onto the bed above Gwen's "He's my friend"

"You haven't even known each other for five minutes, how can you be friends already?" Heather sneers.

"Because sometimes you just know when someone is a perfect friend for you" Sabrina puts a hand on Cody's shoulder "And Cody is a perfect friend for me"

"Awww, thanks Sabby! You're a perfect friend for me too!"

"This is disgusting and I hate it. Get a room" Heather says.

"You're just jealous that you aren't making any friends"

Heather drop kicks Cody out of the cabin just as Leshawna arrives. Lindsay looks around the cabin with a frown and follows Gwen outside as Trent steps over Cody, Chris coming up behind to watch him spit out some grass.

"Where are the outlets? I have to plug in my straightening iron"

"There are some in the communal bathrooms, just across the way" Chris says happily, looking towards the disgusting bathrooms covered in a mysterious liquid.

"Communal bathrooms?" Lindsay asks "But I'm not catholic!"

"Not communion! _Communal!"_

"It means we shower together" Gwen says "Idiot."

As Lindsay starts to cry, Trent, Noah and Owen peek out of their own side of the cabin to watch in awed horror as the blonde girl wails with a pitch only dogs can hear. Owen gives a relieved look to the other guys he's standing with.

"I'm glad we're in our own cabin just guys! You know what I mean?" he laughs but stops when he sees their faces "I mean no! I didn't mean it like that! I looooove chicks! I just don't wanna sleep near them. Augh! I mean-!"

* * *

_Noah gives an exasperated look to the camera._

_"Not even I was that obvious while closeted"_

* * *

"Hey Chris?" Geoff calls as he watches Bridgette enter her cabin "Is there a chaperone of any kind in this facility?"

"You're all 16 years old. As old as a counselor in training at a regular summer camp. So! Other than myself, you'll be unsupervised" Chris tells them "You've got half an hour to unpack and meet me back at the main lodge! Starting now!"

"Nice!" Geoff says, and just as he does Lindsay screams from her cabin, scaring several birds in the forest and presumably all over the world. Everyone flinches before running over to see what was going on.

"Oh man that white girl can scream"

Lindsay is stood on a stool, looking down in fear at a cockroach scuttling around the floor.

"What is it!? Kill it! Kill it!"

DJ screams almost as loud as Lindsay, jumping up onto a bed and breaking it. As Gwen mutters about it being hers, Harold and Leshawna try to step on it while everyone else screams and tries to get away from the bug. Duncan appears with an axe, swinging it high above his head and is about to bring it down on the roach when Finn grabs his arm and stops it. Duncan goes to protest when Sabrina casually scoops up the creature and takes it outside, setting it on a tree before heading off to wash her hands. The screaming stops and everyone climbs down from the beds, DJ trying to help Gwen fix hers.

"Why'd you stop me man?" Duncan asks Finn.

"Because killing a cockroach with an axe is a little much, even for you" Finn replies "Besides, we're at a summer camp next to a forest. You're all just going to have to learn to deal with bugs"

"But what if we're afraid?" Lindsay asks.

"Name them, it makes them less scary. Trust me, nothing stops the fear of a bug if it's named 'Steve'"

Finn turns around and heads to his own cabin to continue to unpack when Bridgette catches up with him.

"Hey" she says "It was really cool of you to stop Duncan from killing the roach. I know it's only a little bug but I think all creatures deserve to be treated with kindness and respect"

"Uh, y-yeah, me too!" Finn blushes "We live near a forest and we have spiders and moths and all kinds of bugs coming in to escape the weather. Usually we put them outside, but if it's really bad we'll put them in the greenhouse"

"That's so sweet! I had to convince my family to just let me put them outside instead of killing them"

Finn smiles at her and then trips over himself as he tries to climb the steps up to the cabin. She reaches out to catch him and barely manages to break his fall.

"Woah! Hey, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah! Totally! Completely fine! Just, uh, didn't notice the step!" he jumps up and brushes himself off, grinning nervously "Uh, hey! We should unpack! Don't want to be living out of a suitcase for the next eight weeks"

"Alright, if you're sure you're okay" Bridgette smiles and enters her cabin.

Finn walks into his cabin but instead of unpacking, he climbs up onto his bed and face plants into his pillow so he can scream at himself for being a mess. When the others come back in they give him a weird look but ultimately ignore him, except for Duncan, who glances up at him every five seconds.  
  


"Listen up! I serve it three times a day! And you'll eat it three times a day! Grab your tray, get your food, and sit your buts down NOW!"

Everyone picks at their food, no one up to actually eating whatever had been put on their plates. Some of it was moving, one had escaped and was fleeing the building, and Sabrina's food was currently picking a fight with Noah's, and was winning. 

"This is hell" Noah hisses under his breath "I bet prison food is better than this"

"You'd have to ask the guy who's been to prison" Sabrina says, staring at her food currently chocking Noah's to death.

"Hey, uh, how did he end up there anyway?" Cody asks.

"As far as I'm aware? He set the school science lab's bin on fire and it accidentally blew up the room and the gym next to it"

Heather and Noah share a look just as Chris walks in.

"Welcome to the main lodge!"

"Yo, my man" Geoff says "Can we order a pizza?"

A hatchet flies past Geoff and embeds itself into the wall next to the door. Geoff jumps in fear and looks at Chef completely terrified.

"Woooaaahhh! It's cool G! Brown slop is cool!" he laughs nervously "Right guys?"

Everyone joins in on the nervous laughter while Chef glares at them threateningly. Chris, seemingly unfazed with Chef's behaviour, just grins and announces loudly

"Your first challenge begins; In one hour!"

"What do you think they'll make us do?" Katie asks.

"It's our first challenge, how hard can it be?" DJ says.

Finn looks at DJ as they all stand on top of the island's tallest cliff in their swimwear, staring down at the water below.

"You just had to ask"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay! I am super super super excited about this fic! I've been thinking about it for around a year and was only recently motivated to actually start writing. I hope it's not as bad as I think it is, and we will get more into the ocs and their relationships with the others in the next chapter. This is my first time writing a fic where I follow episodes of a show, so I'm still figuring out what to include and what not to include. Either way I hope you enjoy and stick around cause there's more to come! I put this on Quotev and no one except my friend read it, so I'm putting it here since I crave attention. If you want to see what the characters look like, I put them in the fic on Quotev (idk how to do it here) so you can check there to see my drawings of them!


End file.
